


Take Care of It

by kaigreylock



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/F, I don't know why I made this, This was written at 3AM, but i have a lot of feelings about these two, cute lesbian sith lords, just to warn y'all, neutral sith inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaigreylock/pseuds/kaigreylock
Summary: 'Love was always dangerous for a Sith. Addrin wasn’t naïve enough to believe otherwise.'A tiny ficlet I wrote because I wasn't satisfied with how accepting Valkorion's power was handled during chapter 5 of KotFE with the Lana romance. Plus I have a weakness for these two.





	Take Care of It

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official work on the site and, just like when I first posted on fanfiction.net years ago, it's a 600 word fic set during KotOR/SWTOR. Looks like I haven't changed much over the years.
> 
> But, anyway, I was gonna originally romance Theron on my Inquisitor but I already had with my Jedi Knight - and Lana was right there. So I gave her romance a go and now I am in love with my 'cute lesbian sith lords' and haven't been able to get over them for weeks.

Love was always dangerous for a Sith. Addrin wasn’t naïve enough to believe otherwise. It was one of the main reasons that she never grew too attached. While she had a reputation for having a flirtatious nature, she never let anything get much further than that. Love could be a weakness if discovered by the wrong people and exploited.

More than that, Addrin had spent years having to prove she was worthy of being called Sith. Being a former slave and an alien had caused quite a stir within the Empire when she had ascended to the Dark Council. A large portion of Imperials had vocalised their disgust in such a ‘lowly creature’ being granted such an honour. Lana Beniko had been one of the first Sith she had met after besting Thanaton that hadn't seen her green skin and facial tattoos and immediately viewed her with contempt. Instead, Addrin had felt an inexplicable draw to the other Sith; and their time on Rishi, Yavin 4 and Ziost had only strengthened the bond she had quickly formed with the other woman. Before the appearance of the Eternal Fleet, Addrin had been afraid - though she was loathe to admit it. She was afraid of the fact she had begun to care for Lana, and that Lana may care for her back.

But now, with the galaxy in shambles and her Empire as it used to be now a distant memory, all Addrin could think of was how glad she was to have Lana Beniko back by her side - until that was very nearly ripped away.

As time slowed, Addrin could only watch on in horror as one of Arcann’s knights disarmed Lana and pulled back, preparing to strike a killing blow. She wondered if time had really stopped or if she was simply unable to process that these were her lover’s final moments. When Valkorion showed himself, she wasn’t thinking straight, all she could think about was not letting Lana die before her.

"Lana!" She cried out, trying to will her body to move; but her feet stayed firmly in place as if something was holding her back.

“ _ **Accept my help or watch her die.**_ ” The words rang painfully through her mind. Of course _he_ was behind this. The bastard was probably enjoying seeing her suffer and wanted to prolong it. She was about to bite back at him about how she didn't need him but another glance at Lana's frozen form filled her mind with doubt.

_No, not her. Anyone but her._

“Take care of it.” She ground out between gritted teeth, ignoring the sinking feeling that she may have sold more than just a few moments of control. He smirked smugly,

“ _ **Gladly.**_ ” Addrin felt a sudden sensory overload as Valkorion took control of her will, bending her connection to the force to channel his power. The resulting wave that burst from Addrin caused her to double over from the intense pain that came with it. But she fought the urge to pass out, choosing instead to rush over to Lana’s side, helping her up and checking for any signs of injury. She began to feel dismay seep into her mind as she their gazes locked and she saw the slightest glimmer of fear in Lana’s eyes.

“Was that… him? The power at your disposal…” Addrin sent her a desperate look and Lana nodded, understanding it was a conversation to be had at a later time when their lives weren’t in immediate danger. Addrin could only hope that Lana would forgive her for her selfishness, that she would understand that losing her was an unacceptable thought.

Love may have been her weakness, but Addrin had long since come to realise that, with Lana Beniko, it was a chance she was willing to take.


End file.
